


Rather Be

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Foxtrot Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Kalau boleh memilih, Tino tidak ingin meninggalkan balkon dari lantai dua sebuah bar malam itu.





	Rather Be

_Kalau boleh memilih, Tino ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun bangunan di pusat kota yang terasa seperti sebuah rumah._

_Kalau boleh memilih, Tino lebih suka berada di tempat tugas. Berteman dengan desing peluru, merasakan ketegangan tanpa kepastian apakah dirinya bisa melihat matahari esok._

_Kalau boleh memilih, Tino tidak ingin meninggalkan balkon dari lantai dua sebuah bar malam itu._

Bola bilyard hitam dan putih di tangannya terus dimainkan. Mata Tino fokus melihat bagaimana dua bola itu beradu mengeluarkan bunyi ‘tak-tak’ kecil sebagai pengiring pikirannya mengelana kepada masa lalu.

Rumah merupakan hal yang sulit ditemukan bagi Tino. Apartemen tempatnya tidur hanya sebuah pojokan yang tak bisa digunakan untuk melampiaskan lelahnya menghadapi hari.

Tempatnya kembali hanyalah di dekat orang itu.

Tino ingat bagaimana lengan kekar itu memojokannya, menahan tubuhnya, menundukannya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, dua bola itu dia genggam dengan gemetar. Sebuah tarikan napas terdengar. Dadanya mendadak sesak, tapi Tino menikmati setiap ingatan yang mengalir sambil tersenyum sinis.

_Toh, hanya masa lalu._

Dibiarkannya memori itu berganti pada sebuah potret dirinya yang terengah di dalam sebuah posko kesehatan, peluru nyasar tertanam di lengan dan kaki. Hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertugas, tapi sial malah datang tanpa diundang.

“Minum dulu biar baikan.”

Tino tersenyum. Bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana intonasi itu terucap. Datar, tapi dilihat dari sorot pendatang orang yang menjenguknya, Tino bisa merasakan getaran aneh dalam dadanya ketika dia menerima botol pemberian orang itu.

“Abis ini mau ke mana? Liburan? Pulang?”

Pertanyaan klasik setiap perwira yang bertugas di tempat itu. Tino menggeleng, tidak habis pikir sosok di sampingnya ini masih suka basa-basi. “Basi. Kamu tahu aku bakal ke mana, Ra.”

Bara cengengesan, dia menyembunyikan canggungnya dengan menyalakan sebuah rokok. “Puncak, yuk?”

Tino hari itu tidak bisa menolak.

.

Orang akan mengangkat alis jika dirinya dikabarkan memiliki sesuatu yang khusus dengan Bara Bramantyo. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangka, bahkan Angga. Sampai detik ini dirinya memainkan bola bilyard, hubungan dirinya dengan Bara adalah sebatas lelucon yang sering disuarakan Ethan.

Hingga malam itu datang. Tino baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai satpam dan Bara datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tino menolak semua atensi yang Bara berikan, dirinya tidak lagi menyambut lengan kekar nan hangat milik Bara.

Di balkon itu, Tino mendorong Bara menjauh.

Bara tidak sebodoh itu, dirinya mengerti Tino tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Hubungan mereka berakhir. Keduanya menjadi kacau.

Tiino hidup jauh dari kata baik. Dirinya yang menuding Angga telah mengotori tangan pun kini harus ikut-ikutan kotor demi bertahan hidup. Tino tidak peduli, kenyamanan yang Bara berikan hilang dan dia belum ingin mati.

Bara putus asa dengan rasa terbakar di hatinya, melampiaskan semua emosi itu pada setiap pertarungan, tidak peduli receh atau berkelas. Asalkan dirinya masih bisa memukul orang, dia tidak peduli.

Kini Tino tenggelam dalam ingatan-ingatan itu. Matanya terpejam sambil menikmati tarikan napas, lengkap dengan setiap nyeri ngilu sedap yang entah bagaimana muncul dari dalam hatinya.

Bunyi bola bilyard yang beradu masih terdengar, menyamarkan suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang menyambangi tempatnya.

Bara muncul di pintu.

_Oh?_

Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan kenapa ingatan-ingatan tadi bermunculan tanpa diminta.


End file.
